Anna, the Vampire Slayer
by goddess of trix
Summary: [The Little Vampire] What happens when a vampire hunter falls for a vampire? Anna Helsing is the daughter of the infamous Van Helsing. The rest of the summary is in the story. GregoryxOC NBC crossover LockxShock
1. Babysitting

What happens when a vampire hunter falls for a vampire? Annita (Anna) Helsing is the daughter of the infamous Van Helsing. When she meets Anna, Rudolph, and Gregory Sackville-Bagg while babysitting Tony, what happens? What does she do when she figures out that they're vamires? Does she join forces with Rookery? Or give it all up for her new-found crush? And does he feel the same way for her as she does for him. What if he has feelings for another?

* * *

Chapter 1: Babysitting

My name is Annita Helsing. My nickname is Anna. I'm a vampire slayer. My father is the (in)famous Van Helsing. He was killed by a vampire when I were five. I was taken in by my Aunt Marissa until she died of a heart attack when I was nine. At the age of eight and a half I fully understood how he died and vowed to avenge my father by becoming a vampire slayer and kill that wretched vampire that killed my father. In the orphanage I took up the name of Anna Valgant. I didn't want anybody knowing my true heritage. After about a year in the orphange I was adopted by a Scottish couple who's last name was incidently 'Valgant'.

* * *

"Anna!" Mom called up to me from the front door. "Your father and I are going out for a little while."

"Okay Mom!" I called down from my room. "I love you."

"Don't forget that you baby-sit the Thompson's son tonight."

"That's right," I whispered to myself. "Thanks Mom," I called as I exited my room and walked down the stairs. "I'll see you two in the morning. Tony's parents won't be back until tomorrow sometime so I will just be spending the night there. They will bring me home when they return home. And then I'm going for a job interview."

"Okay then Sweetie," said my mom kissing my forehead. "Who's the interview with?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just something I'd have fun with."

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Anna," said Dad as he opened the front door.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson?" I asked as I knocked on their front door.

"Oh hello Anna," greeted Dottie. She was all dressed up in a fancy victorian dress. I stepped inside the house and closed the door. "Tony's up in his room working on homework," she said gazing at the ceiling. "The emergency numbers--"

"'Are located on the bulliten board in the kitchen'," I said. I had most of this memorized. "I know, Dottie. Has Tony eaten dinner yet?"

"No. He hasn't had dinner yet. I have some boxed stuff in the pantry if you don't feel like cooking anything, Anna." She smiled at you and then frowned at her watch. "Hurry up, Bob! We're going to be late for our dinner reservations."

"Coming dear," he said as he entered the room, fixing the cuff of his tux. "Tony! Your mom and I are leaving. Anna's here and she's going to baby sit you."

Tony came down the stairs. "Hey Anna," he greeted. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He hugged them both goodbye. After they left he started heading back upstairs, but I stopped him. "Tony? Where ya goin'?"

"I need to finish my homework. I should be done in about a half hour." His stomach growled. "And I'm starved. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking about lasagna tonight. Sound good, Tony?"

He grinned and nodded. "Delicious."

"Hey Anna?" he asked at the top of the stairs. I looked up at him. "Can I invite a friend over?"

"Sure," I said grinning. I didn't see any problem with that. The more the merrier.

I put the lasagna in the oven just about the same time that the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw two adults who were dressed like Shakespearian Aristocrats. "Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman, inclining her head in apology. "We thought that this was the house of Tony Thompson, but I supposed we were wrong."

They started to turn away when I stopped them. "This is Tony's house. I'm his baby-sitter, Anna Valgant."

"I'm Freda Sackville-Bagg and this is my husband Fredrick Sackville-Bagg," she said shaking my hand.

"Rudolph!" called Tony as he ran down the steps. "Anna!" he cried in joy. "And Gregory!"

"I hope watching our children and Tony won't be too difficult," said Fredrick. He narrowed his eyes at Gregory who was standing almost behind his mother so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Don't worry, I'm sure watching all four children won't prove too difficult."

"I'm not going to be, as you call it, 'Baby-sat',"said Gregory indignantly with air-quotes around the phrase "Baby-sat."

"Come on in, you guys," said Tony beckoning them inside.

I caught a look at Gregory and had no idea what to think. "And if it does," I said sizing him up, and cocking a eybrow, "I have my methods of torture."

Gregory was sizing you up. "And your, like, what? Some sort of witch-wannabe?" he asked snidely. You glowered at him, but I am a bit on the modern gothic side. I have black hair with green tips, my bangs slant to the right, I have on a black and green shirt with a skull and cross-bones on it, lime green and black striped leggings with a jean skirt over top of it. Yep. Modern gothic sums me up perfectly while medieval gothic sums Gregory up perfectly.

"Gregory!" hissed Anna, giving him a light smack on the side of the head.

* * *

After Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg left, you set the timer for the lasagna and then turned on the TV. It was almost All Hallows Eve AKA Halloween so there were a lot of scary movies on.

"Let's watch this!" cried Gregory when I changed the channel to ABC Family. It was _Satan's School for Girls. _

It was only a half hour into the movie when the timer went off. "Food. Finally." Tony jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Lasagna is served," I said setting it on the table.

"Anna's lasagna is delicious," said Tony as he took a huge piece of it.

"Is there garlic in it?" asked Anna.

Gregory didn't seem to care if there was or not. He just took a huge piece as well.

"Well I see some people are hungry," you said watching Gregory. "Nope, no garlic, Anna. This meal is totally 'Vampire-safe'."

She shot Tony a weird look and he just shrugged.

"This is delicious," said Gregory as he went fo a second helping.

The whole table fell silent.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You just said something nice, Gregory," said Rudolph, grinning.

I grinned too. Gregory didn't strike me as a person who would compliment anything.

Gregory turned red and went to get a glass of water.

* * *

After dinner, I put on another Halloween movie. About half way through, Anna and Tony fell asleep next to each other. I covered them up and grabbed a blanket for me, Gregory and, Rudolph.

It was about ten minutes later when Rudolph fell asleep with his head in my lap, and it wasn't too much longer after that when Gregory fell asleep and fell over on me, his head resting on my shoulder.

I shivered as his warm breath touched my neck.

I fell asleep resting me head on Gregory's.

I awoke with a start some time later when a brisk knock interrupted my sleep. "Come in," I said groggily.

**3rd Person POV **

The door opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg. They came in quietly as not to wake up the children. After giveing the living room a quick over-look, Fredrick realized how close Gregory was to Anna's neck. He nudged Freda and she looked over suprised that Gregory is that close to her and hasn't spilled any blood yet.

They wake Rudolph and Gregory up and Mrs. Sackvill-Bagg picked Anna up in her arms while Anna took Tony up to his room.

**Anna's POV **

"They weren't any trouble for you, where they dear?" asked Freda very politely.

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. "No problem at all." I glanced over at them and a smile crept up on my face. "They were like perfect little angels."

Gregory made to hide a laugh and it sounded like a snort. "Charight," he muttered.


	2. Interviews and Phone calls

Hey people. Just so none of you get confused, I figured I would make this a Nightmare Before Christmas crossover. The crossover characters are going to be mainly Lock and Shock. If you want to read it from Shock's POV, I'm putting it up in the NBC section.

And if any of you have any ideas for starting out the first chapter of Shock's POV, I'd like to hear them, because I'm having a bit of trouble with it.

Thank you! And enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Interviews and Phone Calls

My cell phone rang during the middle of the night when I was asleep on the couch at Tony's house. I looked at the time on my phone then the caller ID. It was three AM and I didn't recognize the number. I don't know anybody who would call me at this forbidden hour. I don't even think the number was of _our_ world. The area code was four digits instead of three.

I groggily flipped open my phone. Tons of static. Figures. "Hello?"

"Anna?" chirruped the voice of my cousin, Shae. She prefers we call her Shock though.

"You realize that it's three o'clock in the morning here, right, Shae?"

"Shock," she corrected me, "and, yes I do."

"Why are you calling?" She was too awake for me.

"It's Halloween break in Halloween Town. I was wondering if I could stay with you? I _have got_ to get from Lock and Barrel."

"Aww...are you and Lock having a _lovers quarrel_?"

Silence. I could sense she was glaring daggers at the phone.

"Touchy subject," I said rolling my eyes. She was so sensitive sometimes. "Okay, but something must be bugging you if your calling _me_."

"They just keep talking about how _hot_ the _chicks_ at school are. I feel like they're ignoring me. Plus, they go off with Oogie Boogie and don't even ask if I want to come."

"That's guys for--Wait! Oogie Boogie's back?"

"Yup. Thanks to Lock. The stupid, moronic demon brought him back." She paused.

"I'm not a stupid moron," Lock pouted from the other phone in the tree house.

I heard Shock growl under her breath. "I'm going to pack and give that fire-dweller a piece of my mind," she said trying to restrain her anger. "LOCK!" I heard her shout as I hung up my cell. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

* * *

"Bye Tony!" I called from the front door of his house. It was three in the afternoon and time for my interview. 

"Hello?" Was I at the right address? Or _was_ interview my supposed to be in an equipment room full of UV lights, stakes, and multiple types of guns?

I picked something up. "Is this a UV cross?"

_Boy this guy is crazy...and cluttered._

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Yes, are you Annita Valgant?" asked a guy as he entered the already _spacious_ closet. "Come with me to my office."

Good, at least he has an office.

"Anna, how much experience have you had in this field?"

His office wasn't much better then the closet. I'd say the closet had more room then this place by far! "Um, I'm an expert vamp hunter if that's what you want to know," I said. _Oh dear! Now what did I get myself into?_

"Good. Now, if will assist me in killing some vampires, I will see if you get the job or not."

He took me to his tracktor thing and then we went up to the graveyard. "You can call me Rookery," he said helping me out.

"Rook," I said seriously. "How about later tonight. That's when vampires usually come out. During the night." What was this guy? Some kind of ameture?

"I know that," he growled. "Now help me set this thing up," he said gesturing to a...well, to be honest it looked like a cage thing.

"And what's it supposed to do?"

"It will hold the bait for a vampire. Something with exquiste blood that will attract them," he said eyeing me in a way that gave me the shivers.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," I said nervously edging away. I turned and ran all the way home.


	3. School Shocks

Chapter 3: School shocks

When I got home, I ran up to room only to find it occupied by--

"Shock?"

She was sitting on my bed and her stuff was strewn all over my floor.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," she commented.

"Worse," I said, still trying to catch my breath from my dead run from the cemetery.

I looked in the mirror hanging on my wall. I was dead white and my hair was wind blown.

"Has _your_ employer ever tried to get _you_ to act as vampire bait?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face.

She looked at me for a second and then started shaking her head slowly.

"Anna! Your cousin's here!" called my mom from down stairs.

"She's in my room with me!" I called down.

"I thought you were a vampire hunter," she said.

"I've never acted as bait though. And to be honest, I don't know if I've actually met a vampire." I looked around at my once spotless room and my eyes came across Shock's suitcase. "How long are you staying?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe a week, maybe more."

"You do know that nobody on earth gets Halloween off, right?"

"Sure, I knew that," she said examining her nails.

"And I have homework."

* * *

In homeroom the next day I tried to finish the rest of my homework, but it was no use. I wasn't able to concentrate because I kept thinking of that "interview" with Rookery. He sure was weird, even for a vampire hunter.

I wish I knew who the vampires were, so I didn't have to hang out with him so much.

"Anna, do you know the answer?" asked Mrs. Gilligan, the Algerbra II teacher.

"I have no idea," I said with wide eyes. It's not that I never paid attention, because that was so _not_ the case. I paid attention all class period except for today because of my distraction, but no matter how much I pay attention I still don't get it.

"Theo, come up to the board and show your fellow class mates how to work this problem out."

I couldn't help but drift off.

Not only did I have to worry about vampires in the area, I also had to help Lock, Shock, and Barrel get rid of Oogie Boogie. Or at least help Shock.

* * *

**Tony's POV **

I sighed in boredom. School might be just alittle more interesting if I had someone to talk to. I wish vampires could go out in the sunlight.

"And then to cure the poison in the snake bite we'd need the antivenom. In the case of a rattlesnake bite a good antivenom is located in horse blood."

I was in science. Not my favorite subject, but this was interesting. We should have guest speakers more often.

_I wonder if there's a vampire antivenom_, I thought. Next thing I knew my hand flew up in the air.

"Yes m'boy?" asked the guest speaker.

"Is there an anti-venom for vampires?"

The whole class burst out laughing.

I turned red and shrunk on the inside. I never should have asked.

"Now hold on," said the guest speaker, Mr. Moloue, holding up his hand for silence. "A vampire anti-venom?" He thought for a second. "I don't know of any but that's a good question." He walked over to my desk and leaned over so only I could hear him. "I'm a vampire hunter myself, but an anti-venom would be a good antidote. I just hate killing them. They can't help it if it's their fate. It's not like they asked to become a vampire."

I nodded and stared at him in awe and amazement.

He slipped me a card with his number on it.

* * *

After class was over I introduced myself and asked for another card. "It's for my friend, Anna. She's a vampire slayer who's in need of an employer. I think she had an interview with Rookery and I don't know how that went over."

He handed me another card and shook his head. "Rookery is still in town?" he asked in disbelief. "We went to college together. We were rivals and still are. He loves killing the vampires just for the spite of it. I, on the other hand, find no joy what-so-ever in killing the vampires."

The tardy bell rang. "I'd better get to class," I said turning away.

"Call me when you figure out an anti-venom," he called after my retreating back.

"I will," I said smiling at him.


	4. Author's Note

I kept forgetting to tell all my readers that I have Shock's POV up. It's in the NMBC section. I will also be typing Lock and Barrel's POV as well. The Shock POV is called Shock's Adventures with a Vampire. And thank you for all my wonderful reveiws. :)


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in soooooooooo long and I'm sorry. To tell the truth I've run into a problem in this story. I think I have enough going on here without throwing in the NBC crew too.

How many agree with me?

How many don't?

I might re-vamp it and then add more to it.

Um...I'm going to wait a week and see what the readers say, and if I don't get any reviews I might not continue on this and just start with a new TLV fan-fic.

**_Trix_**


End file.
